Alcohol and Ties
by Jackie Lestrange
Summary: After Elizabeth helped Benedict to recover from a major hangover one whole story begins to form. Elizabeth, Tom Hiddleston and Benedict Cumberbatch.
1. Chapter 1

_**ALCOHOL AND TIES**_

_**Chapter 1**_

I was just walking away from a pub in the center of London as I saw Benedict Cumberbatch in the middle of a dark street, I was not sure if it was him, but whoever it was, it seems to be needing some help. I approached the shadow that he was; I went towards, carefully in every step I took, and when I was closer I asked:  
- Do you need help? You don't seem to be ok. - He did not answer, so I got closer. - I am truly sorry to disturb you, but are you in need of any kind of hel… - I wasn't able to finish my phrase, he caught me by my waist and start kissing my neck and my mouth. I could easily smell whisky on his breath.  
- GET. OFF. ME. - He wasn't letting me go, so as my arms were closer to his stomach I punched him in the belly. Twice.  
- AAAARG! What are you doing? I just… Oh God, I do not feel well.  
Luckily he let me go in time so he could get one step ahead and throw up. When he finished he seemed worse than when I first found him, but a little more docile.  
- Let me help you Benedict - I started saying as I put my arm around his back and tried to get him straighten - Jesus how heavy big a men can be?  
We started walking down the street and it was starting to get a little crowed, I was worried someone would recognize him, and when I realized we were walking directly towards a big group of girls luckyly I saw the door of this pub I used to go, the perfect empty pub I could ever ask for. Drunk Benedict just couldn't stop talking, not even for a minute, and I wasn't able to understand a single word that was coming out of his mouth; but the good thing was, he was already walking by himself, I was just guiding him by his arm.  
As we enter in to the pub, I saw Phill, the bartender; I put Benedict in a chair and went talking to him.  
- Hi Phill, how are you? I was wondering if you could help me.  
- Hey, always great to have you here! What do you need? … WAIT, isn't that Benedict Coumberbatch?  
- Oh no, no, no, no, no… it is just my drunk cousin, they really look alike huh? – I do not know why but my hand were shaking so much, I hide them under the bar - Well, I would like pretty much if I could have a bottle of water and a coffee, a big one too. To go.  
- Ok, I will be right over… Your cousin really needs some coffee!  
Benedict was, I don't know how, drunker, he was just standing there, looking really weird and then started talking and walking like he was Sherlock.  
- Lestrade did not send you, did he?  
- SHHH Benedict, put yourself together, you are not Sherlock!  
- HOW DARE YOU? Where is Watson? He believes in me… Watson? Watson where are you? WATSON?  
- Your coffee and water miss.  
- Thanks Phill, see you!  
Benedict stop screaming after Watson, I paid and we left. Phill still looks at me strangely to this day.  
- Come Benedict! – I was walking faster, holding his arm.  
- Come down woman, who are we running from?  
- Quiet, or I will punch you again! – I never had a lot of patience with drunk people, and all I could think was that he still must have vomiting, or the taste of it, in his mouth. We stopped and sat on a sidewalk as I opened the bottle of water.  
- Put your tongue out. – The best thing about drunk people is that they do not complain about weird things.  
- My tongue is already out – Said Benedict with this funny, childish voice, due to his tongue being between his teethes.  
I almost closed my hand, and put water in it, and then lead it to Benedict mouth, two or three times; it was really funny feeling his tongue in my hand, I used to do this all the time when I had to clean my baby cousin's mouth, but never did it on an adult.  
- Now I am giving you the bottle, you are going to put the water in your mouth, gargle it, and spit it out, ok? Do not swallow, split it.  
- Can I put my tongue back inside now? – Still talking funny and with his tongue between his teeth.  
- Yes, yes you can.  
- Damn it! That felt so good, when you where cleaning my little tongue with your hand and water.  
He was already with the bottle water in his hand and doing what I told him to. When he finished I handed him the coffee.  
- Now is time to get up and drink all this coffee, can you do this?  
- But I do not want to. Can you clean my tongue again? Please? That felt so good!  
When I looked at him he was already with his tongue out. Really, one of the most hilarious scenes I have ever seen.  
- When you finish your coffee maybe I will.  
- Bloody hell. All right then. But I am not happy!  
The whiskey really should have gone in his head, or he was just the crazier person I have ever cross, for letting a stranger took care of him while drunk. – Both, yes, probably both. We kept on walking until I found a taxi, just when we were in the car we started talking again.  
- You know, you are the MOST beautiful girl I have EVER seen!  
- Benedict please, I need to know your address, I need to get you home.  
- You are so good and beautiful you could be Tom Hiddleston – and then he giggled hysterically.  
- Benedict, your address please.  
- 221B, Baker Street! – He shouted it.  
- Oh Boy, this is going to be a long, long night!  
The Cabbie was already impatient when I got from Brenedict his hotel address.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

When we arrived at the hotel I thought we were going to have some trouble, I mean, they would never let me in, but for a little moment I really believed Benedict became sober, he was talking normally to the receptionist.  
- Hello Sarah, could you please give me my keys? Oh, and don't worry, this lovely girl – He hugged me and kissed my cheek, followed by with a killing smile – is with me.  
His bedroom was in the top of the building, so was a trip of 35 floors with drunk Benedict in the elevator. As soon as the doors were closed, he started:  
- How great actor am I? I don't even know if her name was Sarah; I do not even know if it was a girl or a dude! I wasn't seeing anything - he stumbled- I am still not seeing anything. - And smiling, he leaned on me.  
- I should have bought you more coffee!  
Finally the elevator stopped but at the same time I almost had to jump in his back and try to cover his mouth, so he would stop singing out loud. I was afraid someone would woken up to the noise he was making singing "Hey Jude". In the corridor were two big doors, one facing each other, almost 25 meters apart. I was just checking which door was the 126°-, Benedict's door. I wonder who was dividing corridor with him, who was behind the 127°- door?  
As we pass the doorway, I locked the door, and in this meantime Benedict started taking of his clothes and leaving it everywhere. I saw he was injured in the tummy, where I punched him early; I couldn't handle myself and started laughing. He just looked at me with this really serious look and asked:  
- You are not leaving me, are you?  
- As a matter fact, I am going to put you in bed and leave.  
- Oh, dear God, no, please – started him with tears in his eyes, man he was really drunk – Stay with me love, tomorrow you can leave. Please.  
I was interested in seeing how far this would go, so I agreed.  
- I knew it! You are so lovely, amazing, beautiful woman – He was approaching quickly, passing his hands through my hair, putting those warms hands on my neck.  
- Benedict dear, if you want me to stay you get your hands of me.  
I could see the disappointed in his eyes, so he frowned and said:  
- You are REALLY a bad, mean lady. MEAN LADY. So mean!  
Five minutes later he was sleeping.  
Sweet mother of God, how handsome he was while sleeping; quiet at last, he was just in his underwear, white ones. With his pale skin, dark hair, I only missed his eyes. I really missed his eyes. The morning came, it was a beautiful sunny Sunday, I went for breakfast while he was still sleeping, I didn't get to much food, he would, probably, be in hangover, so I bought coffee and few stuffs. As I returned he was in the shower, I was putting the coffee in the table while he came in.  
- Jesus, who are you? – He seemed pretty scared to see me there, wearing just the bath towel.  
- Well, I kind of brought you home last night, you were a little drunk.  
- I feared that it really was not a dream… Oh God… hum, so I guess I have a few questions… Well, right, did we, uh… did we did something, together, last night, in the bed? – He was a bit nervous to ask that. I laughed a little and answer:  
- No we didn't do anything.  
- But did I try something? Be honest please.  
- Just a little bit, but before anything else, let me just say, I stayed because you ask me to, otherwise I would be gone. Now why don't you have breakfast?  
- I am so sorry for that, truly sorry. You don't need to say this, I am glad you stayed. I am confused, I don't know what should I thank you for, or if there is more that I am not aware of, please tell me. I must reward you, anyway you like it.  
-No, I helped you because I wanted to. I do not need you to reward me… So – as I was talking I was taking my purse and going for the door – Now that you are safe and sound I guess I must go.  
Three things happened in that same time: I open the door, he said something to me, and I discover who divide corridor with him.  
- Don't go. Why don't you stay a little more?


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

-Benedict dear friend, are you fin.. Oh, I am so sorry, I did not know you have a guest, I just came to warn you, some paparazzi seem to have forced the hotel entrance and they are coming, you better lock your door! EHEHEHEHEH  
I could easily recognize his voice, but neither of we three had time to do much more in the following seconds: Benedict, still only wearing a bath towel, was holding the door with one hand, and with the other he was holding my hand, trying to stop me from going, I was so confused looking at him, what from some view would appear that Benedict was holding my hand, while I was kissing him, Thomas just had time to close his door, an in one second our eyes met, and then 10 paparazzi came up from the elevator and start taking pictures and more pictures of us. Benedict closed the door; we were just staring at each other.

Monday morning paper just came in, with this big "news": "DID BENEDICTC FINALLY FOUND HIS PRINCESS?", "WILL BE SHE THE GIRL WHO WILL SAVE HIM FROM BAD ROLES AND ALCOHOL?", "WHO IS THE NEW CUMBERBATCH LADY? IS SHE A KEEPER OR JUST ANOTHER NIGHT STAND?" – I was pretty chocked, more about all those things I didn't knew about Benedict "ruined life", than what they published about us.  
Five minutes later there was a car in front my apartment.  
The car leaded me exactly where I imagined it would, Benedict's hotel. As I enter in his room I saw he wasn't alone, Thomas was with him.  
- I am glad you could make it. – Started Benedict, all suit up, nothing like the man I came across 48 hours before.  
- And I am glad you invited me here, not just send me a car and expected I would understand. – I said ironically.  
- I don't know what to say, please forgive my manners, I cannot treat you like this, I am sorry. - Benedict didn't seem very comfortable, I guess those news let him pretty mad, and I was just helping them by not cooperating. But still, I was enjoying it, even in silence.  
- I was wondering if you could help me, you see I am in a delicate situation here an…  
- Before you continue, I see that you need me – He waved - Ok than, I will help you, as long as you can say my name. - All colors passed through his face, he became purple, red, and by the end, white as papper. I know this was a tough one, he was drunk when we met, I don't ever think I told him my name, but he could at least have asked seconds ago when I was walking in. Suddenly, the silence took over, nothing was heard or said, I stared him, how could he be so arrogant at this point, I was just about to walk away when something broke the silence.  
- EHEHEHHEHEHEH, stop it you guys, you don't need this! – Tom stood up from his chair, he was even taller than Benedict, and just seeing that face, that smile already calm me down, I imagine he was there for this exactly point.  
– I am really sad we were not properly presented; I am Tom Hiddleston! And you are? – Seriously, how could someone handle his smile?  
- Elizabeth, nice to meet you. – His eyes were so deep in to mine, leading me into a smile, he asks me to sit next to him, and I did, sooner Benedict started talking. During all the talk sometimes I spotted Thomas trying to approach.  
We talked all morning, I wasn't mad anymore with Benedict, he told me his career were dying, no one would go from him, or believe in him anymore, so he was offering me an actress job, of being his girlfriend, just for a while, until things got better. And all that my mind was able to do was thinking about what color Tom's underwear could be.  
I accept the proposal, I shouldn't, but I did; now I was the official Benedict Cumberbatch's girlfriend.  
-Lets drink to celebrate – Said smiling Benedict;  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, no one is going to drink, especially you, for a minimum one month, I'm still in shock!  
-Oh, and now we are engage, I forgot to tell you. – Went Benedict .  
-WHAT? HOW? Oh boy… Where is the tequila?

A few months passed, we were already the couple of the year, England sweet hearts; Benedict's career just got better and better, his problem with alcohol not so much, but we were awesome at hiding it, we have press meetings, and everybody could not stop talking how love can change someone's life. But we were never actually alone, his faithful friend, Thomas, was always with us. Tom was the only who knew about the whole "fake fiancé" story, and he was ready to help us, saying what we should or shouldn't do; he was our outside vision.  
Even though I really enjoyed spending time and helping Benedict, something else was happening, Tom and I were having feelings for each other. All this was unexpected, but one way or another we always ended up spending much time together: thinking about what we could do to help Benedict, waiting for him to finish his photo session, inventing lies and situations for the tabloids, until one day a kiss happened.  
I was in Tom's apartment, he had invited me and Benedict, but only I was there at the moment. We were talking about Tom's acting career; he was telling me how it happened and how it was being wonderful.  
- So, we were at a party at Scarlett's, one day before the last day of filming, and Chris decided to tell everyone about that one day on the set he inadvertently hit me, he was not content to only tell the story, he really wanted to act it out, and it turns out he just hit me again; he was so worried! - Tom could not stop laughing, and he remained there for a while, until all the silence came over and we were just looking at each other. Tom stretched out his hand to take a lock of falling hair of my face, and gently placed it behind my ear, his hand came down a little more, accommodating in my neck. None of us could even blink, until it happened.  
Benedict knocked on the door; it was as if Tom and I had been pulled out of cold water, he regained consciousness and went to answer the door.  
- And how are you, my beautiful bride? - Benedict came and hugged me gently placing a kiss on my face. - You were magnificent yesterday, simply wonderful! No BAFTA will ever be the same now! Don't you think she was amazing yesterday Tom?  
Tom nodded awkwardly and asked:  
- Why the delay? Has something happened?  
- Yes, something great happened! Sherlock renewed! Can you imagine? They did not want to see me before, and now they want to renew the show, all thanks to my lovely Lizzie, what would I do without you? My dear Lizzie!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Tom and I have exchanged glances, and I can't even say, for sure, what they meant, but it was as if all the words that were not said and all the actions that were not completed were trying to release themselves through our eyes. But not for long. Benedict could never know.  
Over time, Thomas and I always tried to met, in the backstage while Benedict was in the bathroom or in the bathroom while Benedict was in the stage.

- Tom you have lipstick on the collar of your shirt. - Benedict warned.  
- Do I? How strange, I'll just … - So Tom disappeared.  
- Who knows what got into him… Lizzie come, they are waiting for us! - We were invited on a talk show.  
Benedict kissed my forehead and looked deep into my eyes:  
- Thank you for coming into my life, I wouldn't be nothing if it weren't for you helping me, my little princess. - He smiled with sad eyes and kissed me on the corner of my mouth.  
After that, everything changed.  
I could not concentrate during the interview, it was, still, very confused in my head, at least most of the questions in the interview were not for me, I just had to smile and pretend that I was following, but my head was actually a thousand miles per hour, turning quickly, reliving thoughts and scenes in my memory. What did I miss?  
- It was just when she had come, we were talking at the door and the paparazzi arrived, I don't know who was more scared! - Benedict grimaced and laughed. The audience laughed with him.  
- And you Elizabeth, what you thought at that moment? – The host asked me.  
I was more distracted than should. - Sorry, what?  
- It seems that she is still in shock! Benedict Cumberbatch everyone, and his lovely Elizabeth!  
In our way back, when we were the car, I fell asleep on his shoulders.  
For a while I still kept very confusing, so I figured I'd better stay away from Tom; I wanted to talk to him, explain what was happening, but I lacked time, and words. I missed his warmth, I missed his kisses.  
In the following night I receive I text: "Please come. BC"  
When I got there, Benedict was in the doorway, drunk.  
- I can't enter my apartment without my keys, because my keys are with my wife. WIFE, KEYS!  
- Oh God, why did a help you that day, why?  
In fact I did have spare keys, so I opened the door, gave him a look of disappointment and went for the elevator.  
-You don't need to go. Is it late, stay here tonight.  
- I don't think I should - I said as I remember of Tom.  
- Yes, you should! Come, before Benedict stumbled and supported himself on the door, it opened and made him lose his balance. -Do you see I need you! – He glanced ate me with a lovely smile.  
He wasn't so drunk, just a little adrift. I sat in the couch, and he came after, lying and resting his head in my legs. I put my hand in his hair and started fondling it as we talked:  
- Tell me more about your life; I know nothing… how old are you again?  
- You ask me this every time! - I laughed. - I am 20, I moved from Cardiff to London when I was 17, and since then I live by myself and I am, or I was, an architecture student.  
- Was an Architecture student? Why?  
- Yeh, well, since all this madness started I got distance from the college.  
- That is my fault, I am sorry. - He raised his head looking into my eyes. - I really am.  
- It is okay sweetheart, I needed break.  
- If you want to relax I can help you. - He smiled maliciously as he stood and sat by my side, staring at me.  
- Benedict what are you even sa…- He held my hands gently, looking deeply in my eyes, I stop talking.  
- You may think I am drunk as hell right now, as you always do, but I know exactly what I am doing right now. - I believed him. He was approaching, passing his arm through my waist and accommodating his other hand on my neck. He was really close, and I was doing nothing.  
- I want this since the first time I saw you. - He was so close his lips touch mine when he talked. - Dou you want this? - I did not answer.  
- Do you want me? - He kissed the corner of my mouth. I could smell his perfume; I could count every single color of his eyes. The moonlight was hidden among the furniture, almost leaving us in the dark. He passed his hand through my hair, pulling me closer. I could feel his breathing on my chest. - I know you want this. - He leaned over, lying me on the sofa. I wasn't able to resist anymore. His lips finally found mine; he was kissing my whole soul. His hand went down to my waist, he lifted me up, and pressed his body against my.  
How was I still breathing? I could not handle all that, could I? and then I remember Tom, his eyes, his kiss, his smell…  
- Benedict, I can't. – I got up and went for the door. - I'm sorry.

- Stupid, stupid, STUPID girl! - I screamed to myself in my apartment. - What where you doing? What were you thinking? Oh God, Oh God this is not good. I remember his smell, the touch of his lips, my heart skipped a beat. What was this? Was I having feelings for him? What about Tom? I was with him, I really liked him. Was I loving two men at the same time?  
Yes, I was.  
- Dear god help me. - I whispered to the night.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

- Can I be with them? Both? No, I can't. But I should be able to, I mean… - My cat gave me a disapproving look, as if she really knew what was happening. - Misha, come back here, I am talking to you! - I threw myself on the bed to try to reach her, but she escaped. I was lying there, thinking about how I was a horrible human been as my phone rang, it was Benedic. I did not answer. 'It could be something important.' The phone rang again. I waited a bit.  
'How should I answer the phone, what do I say?' I thought.  
- Lizzie, are you there? Elizabeth?  
- Oh, Hi Benedict - I was blushing.  
- I am not sure about what I should say… I mean, last night, what happened?  
I wasn't able to answer, I sighed.  
- I know you don't want to talk about this now, so…- He stopped talking; I could hear knocks on his door. - I need to go, Tom is here. I hope we can talk about this later. Bye Lizzie.  
- Bye. - I whispered. I don't know if he heard me.  
I felt like my throat had closed, I could not breathe. Thomas was there. TOM WAS THERE. Ben was going to tell him what happened, they would talk, Tom would find out everything.  
More than fast I got up of the bed and ran through the apartment, almost tripping on Misha. I went out to meet Benedict. They could not talk. This wasn't supposed to happen.  
A part of me knew it was impossible to arrive in time, another part wanted to kill the cabbie and drive faster. The elevator was more sluggish than ever, just when I needed it most.  
When I finally arrived, Tom was leaving Benedict's apartment, he was closing the door when he saw me, his eyes were sad.  
- What was that all about? - He asked me in a low voice.  
- I… We need to talk. But not here. Come.  
I lead him to this lovely park I used to go when I first move to London, was quiet, full of trees and with few people.  
- Benedict kissed you.  
- I know… I was going to tell you.  
- You don't understand. Benedict kissed you and… Benedict is in love with you.  
- WHAT? - Was I happy or surprised? I tried not to show anything, I kept unchanged with the news.  
My heart was a mess, I was a mess, and how did I get in this situation?  
I really got glad with the news, but I was, yet, madly in love with Thomas, as he was talking I could see every little tiny detail of his face and how I loved it, how perfect he was, how I dearly loved him.  
- Lizzie, please tell me what is going on. - Tom asked with sad eyes.  
- I don't know' I replied with a weak voice. - Tears wanted to roll down my face, I tried to keep them in my eyes, what was irrelevant, one or two escaped and went rolling down by my cheek.  
Tom was confused; he wiped my tears away, approached me and continued to stare deep into my eyes. - You can tell me everything love.  
I didn't want to hurt him, I didn't want to. How do you say to the person you love that you also love another one? How to say this especially to him?  
I should have stayed in Cardiff.  
- What Benedict told you?  
- He told me he called you there, you were talking, he kissed you, and you ran away. Then he told me he was having feelings for you, that he loved you.  
I really hope Benedict has simplified the story.  
- Ok, Tom. How do I tell you this? - He seemed confused. - Hmm… I like you Thomas, I really do. In matter fact I love you, and I am not afraid to tell. - He smiled with his eyes. - But I think I have grown some feelings for Benedict to, I am not sure what exactly they mean… I am so confused. - I put my hands in my face. I lowered them and look straight in his the eye and said with all the sincerity in the world. - I don't want to lose you.  
- Well, first you say you love me, something that I've longing to hear for a while, I must say that your feelings are reciprocal, I love you too.- All I wanted to do was hold him and stay there forever, but I didn't move. - But you continue and tell me you like another man too. How is that possible? And friend of mine?  
My eyes burst with tears, I didn't want let them fall. - I don't know.  
- We both need to think about this Lizzie. Come I'll walk you home.  
As we were walking through the park he held me by my waist, as if nothing had happen. We kept on silence.  
- We talk later, ok? - He said as he placed a kiss in my forehead. He was gone.  
I was in my apartment with Misha, again. This is what you get for kissing two guys; you stay all alone with your cat.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_(Tom)_  
This is impossible! What was going on with her?  
I avoided Benedict all day; the poor guy did not know what was happening.  
But was that really impossible? She was with me, but I threw her in the arms of another man all the time, me and half of England. They were the golden couple; they spent lots of time together. It's hard to pretend for so long, sooner or later it becomes comes true.  
I felt sorry for her, she should be very confused and at the same time I was angry, angry with her, angry with me, angry with Benedict, mad with the whole situation. How this happened?  
I needed sleep, to relax.  
I dreamed about Lizzie. I wake up scared, and when I went back to sleep, there she was, in my dreams. I decided to really wake up; these dreams wouldn't lead me to anything.  
- It was not her fault, but what can I do? Accept it? - I yelled at the walls. I've never been so frustrated in my entire life and if a decision should be taken we would have to tell the truth to Benedict, this decision should be taken by us three. I had already made my mind; I was going to call her and told her my decision, we were going to tell Benedict about everything, and then, later we will decide the rest. I was feeling responsible too, don't know why exactly. But before I could reach my phone, it rang.  
- Lizzie?  
- Tom, Hi. Listen; I'm going to tell Benedict about us, I need to be honest with him; maybe I was playing with his feelings all the time and didn't realize it. - It was exactly what I thought. We were so compatible. I could tell by her voice she had been crying, I wanted to hug her; But a part of me was still angry with her. - And about us, well…  
- Don't! - I hadn't realized how much I was afraid of the possibility of her breaking up with me until that moment. - We can talk about this later. Now… I, I want to go with you, you know, to talk to him.  
- Ok - I think she smiled.  
- Ok. So… Bye, I guess.  
- Bye Thomas.  
- I lov… - I hung up. What was going in my mind? Did I like her more now? Was I so scared of losing her? I should be angry, but then, I was in love, and I didn't make sense anymore.  
She texted me telling the time she was going to see Benedict. I had one day. All I wanted was to spend this day with her like nothing ever happened. I grabbed my phone; I stared at it, like it would give me the answer. I called her.  
- Elizabeth?  
- You never call me this way. - She joked. I was nervous, why I still don't know.  
- I was thinking, you can come here tonight, and we can talk about what we are going to talk to Benedict - I sound very confusing.  
- I am not following you Thomas, what are you trying t… -  
- I want to see you! I want you! I don't know what is going on with me, but I need you, come now more than ever.  
- I.. well, I… - she was stuttering, but then, she spoke with a firm voice. - I will be right there.

_(Lizzie)_

- OK Misha, now I really have to go. - Why was I explaining myself to a cat?  
I was just leaving the elevator as I saw Benedict, he was entering his apt.  
- Hi dear, finally. I waited for you all day! I thought you would come. - He said with open arms.  
- You were expecting me? - I reply as I went towards him.  
- Kind of… shall we enter?  
- Sure… hmmm, I.. Just let me call Tom, he wanted to talk to you.  
- Tom?… Thomas? – I was knocking on his door.  
He quickly opened the door and held me tight.  
- I am so glad you came  
Benedict was looking confused.  
- Let's do this, okay? Now. - I sighed  
- Ok. - Thomas said holding my hand.  
- Benedict, we need to talk. - I said with a steady gaze.  
- Oh God, oh no. Are you two together?  
- Let's talk inside. - Thomas said guiding us.  
Benedict wasn't saying anything, he was lobotomized, we seated facing one another, I was the first to speak.  
- Everything that is happening here is my fault … - Thomas tried to interrupt me to deny it, but I kept going. - It turns out that - I looked at Benedict now, this part was for him. - Tom and I have been together for a while now, and we really like each other.  
Benedict opened his mouth to speak, but he lacked words, he gestured, and only sounds came out of his mouth. I continued.  
- Before everything seemed fine and clear in my mind, until things started happening … - I was holding Tom's hand, I didn't knew for which of us this was being worse. I still wondered if I should go through with it. - But when you kissed me Ben, something inside me woke up. I… I also fell in love with you. My voice was weak and my eyes heavy with tears that burned my face. Benedict was the first to speak.  
- You're kidding me? What do you expect me to do? How can I understand or accept that? - He placed his hand in his face.  
- This is not easy for me too you know? I do not want to hurt any of you, but I need to be honest about my feelings. Turns out I love both of you! - Until then I had not spoken with such veracity, I got up and went to face a window, Benedict kept muttering.  
- What about you Tom? Can you accept that?  
- There's nothing I can do anymore, I love Lizzie and I won't quit on her.  
- And what am I supposed to do now? Buy a bigger bed? - Benedict was shouting.  
- I cannot sleep in the fucking hallway Benedict! - I shouted angrily.

_(Benedict)_

This is not possible, this is not really happening. This girl is crazy, what the hell is she doing?  
At the same time I was cursing her, I turned my head, she was facing the window, the lights of the sky lit up her sad face, and she wept secretly. She was the most perfect person in the world. Perfect for all her faults and mistakes. She was so delicate that she seemed to be dancing when crossed the room toward the door, I thought she was leaving, but she simply locked the door and hold the key: - Nobody leaves this room until everything is resolved. I do not care what the resolution is.  
A hot air went up by my neck, I wanted to scream, punch the wall, I breathed calmly.  
- WHAT?  
A lonely tear trickled down her face, but she remained firm.  
- Exactly what you heard, so, until you control yourself and we solve it, nobody comes and nobody goes out; And you'd better start behaving like an adult; nobody here is obliged to endure with your spoiled way. This is NOT the end of the world. - I was amazed. No one had ever spoken to me so tight in my entire life. I guess I deserved it.  
- OK then, what do we do?  
- We could take turns. Well… I swear that sounded better in my head. - Tom sighed.  
He looked at me, annoyed at my expression. - Look, I'm not excited to share her ok? But this seems to be the only option if we want to be with together. - We both looked at Lizzie.  
Every word Tom said seemed creepier. But deep down it made sense.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

They were locked in there for four hours. Benedict continued in his chair, with his elbows on his knees, staring at the floor. Lizzie was lying on the floor, next to him, with her feet on the couch cushion. Tom was sitting on the same couch; he was in the best position to admire her.  
Nobody spoke, Lizzie was playing with the key and with a sign of his hand called Benedict closer, he went for the couch too, which was now divided between Thomas, Lizzie's legs and Benedict. And they were there, staring at nothing.  
Thomas was the lover, there wasn't anything or anyone that could love Lizzie more dearly than him, he was willing to do whatever she wanted; his greatest desire was to be with her whenever she needs it, always. Benedict was like the older brother; his feelings were cruder, he cared a lot, went crazy for feeling jealous, and wanted, above all, to protect her. Both wanted to keep her around, no matter what.  
And this was the perfect place for Lizzie, where she most fit. Her whole life was a path to this very moment. Her heart was calm, her soul happy. She rolled her delicate fingers by the key, she was looking so innocence. Her heart was in the hands of others, but yet, she felt so comfortable and safe.

- Ok then, if you both think this is the only solution, I agree. But let me tell you, I do not think this will work. - Benedict sighed as he spoke, as if his mind had already gone through all the alternatives, and coming to the conclusion that nothing else would work.  
Lizzie and Tom exchanged glances.  
- Are you sure you want this? - Lizzie asked as she sat on the floor and rested her chin on Benedict's knee. - The last thing I want to do is to force you into something you don't want.  
- I've made my decision, I think I'm ready. - Finishing with a smirk that only he had.  
- So I guess you WILL have to buy a bigger bed. - Mocked Lizzie. Winking at him.  
- You cannot sleep in the hallway right? - Countered Benedict.  
Lizzie got up and sat on the couch between them, holding their hands.  
- Now we are free. - She joked after putting the apartment key on the coffee table.  
They continued with their lives, the three always together, for who was on the outside nothing really changed, but for them a new life was born.  
It wasn't easy in the beginning; there were many quarrels and jealousies. Countless times one said that he would give up, but the next day love brought him back.  
They were on the same couch, months and months later, Tom on the right and Benedict on left, and Lizzie lying between them, her head in Tom's lap and with her bare feet on Benedict's legs.  
- Did you guys ever imagined that this could happen? – She asked  
- No. I certainly did not. – Went Benedict, and later laughing.  
- Neither did I. - began Tom - but this is the thing about love, it caught us by surprise, it hold us in their nest, playing with our hearts, just to make sure that we will be the right person to our significant other. No, I never thought that this would happened to me, but this does not mean that, something inside me did not waited for this my whole life.

_T__he End_


End file.
